1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to greeting cards, bookmarks, and other decorative items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The novelty, gift, and card industry is always open to new technical innovation, and especially innovation which helps the consumer and/or user to more effectively deliver personal messages to family members, friends, business associates and acquaintances. This has led to a variety of gift and card items which can be highly personalized. For example, it is now fairly common for individuals to have their own Christmas cards printed which include one or more photographs of the sender and his/her family. This results in a Christmas or other seasonal greeting which may be treasured and held by the recipient far longer than a preprinted and standard card. Another example of the highly customized novelty or greeting item is the greeting cards which are now commercially available that include a prerecorded voice or musical message which is personally generated by the sender, and which may be heard after a button is depressed, which causes a voice synthesizer to play a prerecorded message utilizing an audio output device, such as a piezo electric crystal.
Such personalized card or gift items also have significant commercial value in the advertising specialty industry, allowing companies to personalize seasonal and other greetings in order to generate or maintain business.